Contemporary touch-based user experience with in-line document elements is not on par with traditional mouse or similar device based user experience. A mouse user interface allows a user to drag and drop an image, text, or table within a document. A touch-based user interface, on the other hand, may not be able to move text, in-line images, or in-line tables. In an example scenario of a touch-enabled device providing a touch-based user interface, dragging an in-line image with a finger may have no effect on the image's location, while using a mouse moves the image.
Significant proportion of document elements may therefore be not touch modifiable in modern touch-based user interfaces. Examples may include text selections, in-line images, or in-line tables. Other document elements that may not be modifiable by a mouse-based interface may include list items, document pages, page columns, table columns, and similar entities and objects associated with documents provided from a variety of sources.
Ease of reorganization is a key part of the document creation process. Touch-enabled devices may not enable reorganization of document elements similar to that provided in a traditional user interface or with a mouse. Lack of reorganization of document elements may diminish user experience with touch-enabled devices by causing frustration around various formatting scenarios. In many situations, touch-based modification of document elements is a baseline user expectation.